The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, contact holes may be implemented for accommodating interconnect elements used for electrically connecting circuit elements. Configurations of the contact holes may significantly affect configurations of the interconnect elements. In order to satisfy various design requirements, multiple process steps may be required for implementing the contact holes. Generally, the control of the process steps and associated results may be substantially difficult.